


Rings

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [23]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, F/M, We finally get to meet Riona's BFF, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Shawn finally decides to propose to his girlfriend. It's been long enough.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 2





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place between "Cog Blocked" and "1967: A Psych Odyssey". Riona's been away for the Trout Era because she enrolled at Quantico to join the FBI. She's just now getting back to prepare to move to the city the FBI assigned her to.

Shawn paced nervously. Gus and Aislinn kept just snickering at him, but he felt like he was going to be sick. He knew he still had to _get_ to the airport and actually _propose_ , but Aislinn was the one driving since it was her rental car, given that Gus had to return the Blueberry when he quit his job at Central Coast, and Shawn's motorcycle wouldn't work to a.) transport them all or b.) carry Riona's luggage. But that didn't mean that the _waiting_ period was any easier.

“You know, she’s been ready to say yes for about five years,” Aislinn said.

“That really doesn’t help.” Shawn told her, dragging a hand over his face. “I don’t even know how to ask her!”

“It’s gotta come from the heart,” Gus told him. “Nothing else will matter to her.”

“You say that like I know how to do that,” Shawn replied.

“You do. Remember when Nadia was coming onto you, and you pulled out all that stuff about how you only saw a future with Riona and knew you were going to marry her? That was three years ago. How many more memories do you have to pull from? You’re going to do just fine!” Gus patted him reassuringly.

“Right. Right.” Shawn took a deep breath in.

“You’re a serious wreck right now,” Aislinn mused.

“Yes, I am! I’ve never done anything this serious in my life! This _is_ my life!” Shawn rubbed his face again. “What if she says no?” he asked, voice small.

“She won’t,” Aislinn told him. “She will be the happiest woman on this planet, and she will probably not even let you finish before she says yes.”

Shawn half-chuckled, glancing over at Aislinn. “Thanks, y’know, for being here. I know it’ll mean a lot to her.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. And I’ll make sure that it’s on camera.” Aislinn grinned.

“You’re going to record me?” he asked. “I barely know if I’m going to get through it as is!”

Aislinn pat his shoulder. “You will do fine. We do have to leave, though, if we’re going to pick her up on time.”

~*~

Riona walked out to the main area of the airport, where many people were reuniting with loved ones, and she may have been exhausted and nervous, but then she saw Shawn, Aislinn, and Gus waiting for her. Seeing Shawn and Gus for the first time in five months, seeing Aislinn for the first time in longer than that, it made everything so much better.

Riona first ran for Aislinn, pulling her best friend into her arms. Aislinn’s fingernails scratched along her shoulders, and Riona leaned into her. Once they stopped hugging, Riona turned to her boyfriend.

“I missed you,” he said softly.

“I missed you, too.” Riona rolled up on tip-toes to help the couple inches between them, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“So, five years ago, I planned on picking you up from the airport after a conference in DC, and I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, because I was finally on the same page as you. And, really, I don’t know if we’ve ever necessarily been on the same page, because I’ve always been so scared of commitment, and I know that if I had proposed five years ago, you would have said yes in a second. But I think I finally know what page you’re on, and I’m with you. One hundred percent.” He pulled out the ring box with his grandmother’s ring, and the diamond twinkled in the overly lit airport when it opened.

“ _Oh_.” Tears started to form in Riona’s eyes.

“The first time we met, you yelled at me. And I still don’t know how to follow forensic protocol or police protocol or really any kind of protocol, because I clearly don’t know what I’m even saying right now, but I do know that nothing makes sense without you.” Shawn swallowed and opened the box. “And I know I’ve been afraid for so long. I know that our entire relationship has been slightly backwards. But it’s real, and it’s ours, and I wouldn’t trade any moment for the world, because even though I am a dumbass and never know what I’m doing, I have you. And I want to have you every day for the rest of our lives.”

“Say yes; say yes!” Gus exclaimed.

“Yes!” Riona replied, crying.

“Well, technically, you just said yes to Gus,” Shawn said.

“So, ask me, Shawn!”

“Dr. Riona Fae Gallagher, will you marry us? Me. Mostly me. Even though Gus will _always_ be part of the deal?”

Riona nodded. “Yes. Yes, of course, Shawn.” She held out her hands.

Shawn took her Claddagh off of her right hand, but before he could put that and the diamond on her left hand, someone came running in, snatching the two rings right out of Shawn’s hands.

“Hey! Come back with those!” Shawn took off running, and Gus was right behind him.

Riona just looked at Aislinn and started gathering her luggage. She was still engaged to the man she’d been in love with for nearly a decade. And she knew he’d get those rings back eventually.


End file.
